A Kenshin Jingle
by MibuWolf
Summary: All the classic songs in the world done Kenshinstyle. Enjoy, everyone! Requests are taken
1. Kenshin Gumi Jingle

Author's Note: wuhaha. An early Christmas present for all…. If you want to, you can sing aloud to the tune of Jingle Bells. Just don't make the glass shatter…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A Kenshin jingle

Kenshin-gumi version

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dashing through the snow

On Sano's Zanbatou

Kaoru's torturing Yahiko again

Aoshi's kodachi, slicing up turkey

Watch out crazy Kanryuu

'Cuz here come Katsu's bombs

ORO?

Sano's bills, Saitou kills

Aku Soku Zan

All the rurouni can do

Is smile and say "Oro"

ORO?

Tomoe's white, Jin'eh too

Megumi says hoho

Yahiko likes Tsubame

And we burnt Shishi-o!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: woot. Juppon Gatana version coming up next. As always, do review! mC


	2. Juppon Gatana Jingle

Author's Note: And here comes the Mummy with his rendition of "Jingle Bells!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A Kenshin Jingle

Juppon Gatana version

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Dashing through the snow

On great big Fuji

Kamatari is being gay again

Where the hell is Cho

Oh right he is in jail

Those blasted Meiji bastards got blown up by Hennya

Burn!

Houki's smart, Usui's blind

Yumi's lips are green

Soujirou just loves to grin

Anji go beat 'em up

Burn!

Shishi-o, toilet roll

Iwanbo's so fat

Damn that Sagara asshole

He caused my ship to sink!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Author's Note: eh………………..review! mC


	3. Kenshin the Hitokiri

Author's Note: Thankyou thankyou thankyou so, so much for your reviews! I feel like Santa has already delivered me an early Christmas pressie… and since you all asked me to do another one so… ta-dahh! –grin-grin-grin-

To enchantedsleeper: I have no idea myself how I pieced the whole thing together, really… . it's like a gift or something… (Quoted from "The Girl Next Door").

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kenshin the Hitokiri (sing to the tune of " Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"… The Mystic Firefly, this is kinda like for you since you said I should do other songs and this is in "Ken-sama's" POV anyway… .)

Kenshin the Hitokiri

Had some very reddish hair

He was the best skilled person

Hired for the Ishin dudes

One day he said to Hiko

"I wanna go fight for them."

Hiko wasn't all too pleased

He threw a sake bottle at him

And so Kenshin headed to

Bustling Kyoto

And there he slashed and slashed and slashed

The Shinsengumi dudes

Kenshin the Hitokiri

Had a very big scar

It was scratched onto his face

By Tomoe dear Akira

How he got that, you might ask

Well it goes just like this:

He was fighting Akira

Who slashed him cross the cheek!

Kenshin the Hitokiri

What did he get up to next?

He married Tomoe and

Went to live in a nice house

Along came Enishi-kun

He bit poor Kenshin's hand

Saitou ate some plain soba

While he watched this "soap opera"

Kenshin the Hitokiri

Didn't want to kill no more

He decided not to kill

And became a rurouni!

So he went off wandering

All over big Japan

Ten years later, he stopped by

At Kaoru's Dojo!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Author's Note: not totally satisfied with it, the lyrics don't seem to match the tune, but still… I wrote this is in, like, thirty minutes so –woot- go me… wuhahahaha… DO REVIEW!

-grin5- mC

PS I'm taking requests now:D


	4. The Twelve Days of Watsuki

Author's Note: WHY am I still uploading Jingles even though Christmas is over? Because I wrote this carol before midnight mass on Christmas Day so…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A Kenshin Jingle

The Twelve Days of Watsuki

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

For the Twelve Days of Christmas Watsuki gave to me:

Twelve strands of white hair

Eleven Shinsengumi

Ten crazy swords men

Nine sneaky ninjas

Eight kundai slashing

Seven bowls of soba

Six bombs a blasting

FIVE ZANBATOU!

Four pointy fox ears

Three kendo students

Two Battousai

And a big bottle full of sake!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Okay, I will not take credit for the fifth day one… 'cuz my friend Hikari Kai was the one who came up with the line… but the rest was written by moi! mC


	5. Ten Crazy Swordsmen

Author's Note: Heheh. This is a parody of a camp song I learnt at my school camp. Ask some one from the Scouts or Girl guides to sing it for you; it's simply hilarious once you hear it. Anyway, here's the Juppon Gatana version (oh dear, I really am going insane… )

………………………………………………………………………………………

Ten Crazy Swordsmen

A testimony as given by Houji, exclusive member of the Ten Swords Society (XD)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ten crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Ten crazy swordsmen hiding underground

But if one punky swordsman should start running all around

There'll be nine crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Nine crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Nine crazy swordsmen hiding underground

But if one gay swords"man" should prance around in tights

There'll be eight crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Eight crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Eight crazy swordsmen hiding underground

But if one super swordsman should get too big to fit in

There'll be seven crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Seven crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Seven crazy swordsmen hiding underground

But if one blind swordsman should get stuck on the wall

There'll be six crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Six crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Six crazy swordsmen hiding underground

But if one fat swordsman should bounce off like a ball

There'll be five crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Five crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Five crazy swordsmen hiding underground

But if one thin swordsman should fly off like a bird

There'll be four crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Four crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Four crazy swordsmen hiding underground

But if one holy swordsman should star in TNA

There'll be three crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Three crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Three crazy swordsmen hiding underground

But if one smiley should drive ME up the wall

There'll be two crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Two crazy swordsmen hiding underground

Two crazy swordsmen hiding underground

But if one sexy gu niang should take a trip to hell

There'll be one crazy swordsman hiding underground

One crazy swordsman hiding underground

One crazy swordsman hiding underground

But if one mummy swordsman should explode into flames

There'll be no more swordsmen hiding underground

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's Note: And let me tell you, it's not as easy as it looks

I HAD TO TYPE THIS THING FOR TEN TIMES IN A ROW!

-grin5-

mC


	6. Ode to the Rurouni

Author's Note: Go find the track of Beethoven's classic, plug in a microphone and SING ALONG!

…

…

…

okay, that was lame (-.-ll)

To blueangel-maggie1723, you asked me to do a parody on Frosty the Snowman (a carol in the middle of Febraury… interesting…) well, I'll do my best to write it! Once I find the lyrics of course… I have no idea how to sing it, so if anyone can tell me where to find the lyrics and the mp3 you'll be doing a massive favour

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ode to the Rurouni

Dashing through the halls of Dhojo

Red hair flying everywhere

Narrowing his violet eyes at

The great big load of laundry

Kaoru's getting very angry

Sanosuke's broke again

Kenshin steps on a banana skin

He trips and falls flat on his flat on his face

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Author's Note: And just picture Kenshin really stepping on a banana skin and falling flat on his face… LOL…

Until the next Update!

-grin5-

mC


	7. The Shishio Song

Author's Note: This is a parody of a song I learnt at school camp. It's called "The Titanic Song", and no, it's not "My Heart will go on" by Celine Dion. Heheh. Anyway, figured that since there's so many chapters dedicated to the likes of Kenshin and the Juppon Gatana, it's high time we turn the spot lights on… SHISHI-O MAKOTO! Well, we do have to remember him for something other than being a roasted mummy in the Rurouni Kenshin series…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Shishi-o Song

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They trained a hitokiri

His name was Makoto

They thought they got a dude

That no bullet could go through

But Watsuki-sensei knew

That Shishi-o would be through

It was sad when Shishi-o got burnt

OH IT WAS SAD! OH IT WAS SAD!

It was sad when the mummy went down

Straight to Hell

With the blind guy and the slut

And his sidekick Houji-san

It was sad when Shishi-o got burnt

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's Note: Oh dear, I don't think that was a useful attempt at all to divert the image of a burnt up mummy whenever Shishi-o is mentioned… -ll

Until the next Update!

-grin5-

mC


	8. Ten Swordsmen in a Row

Author's Note: Have you heard of "Ten Little Indians in a Row"? THIS IS THE JUPPON GATANA RE-MIX!

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Ten Swordsmen in a Row

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Ten bouncy little balls, jumpy-jumpy up and down

Nine not so little friendly giants

Eight little broomsticks, squabbling with the rooster

Ten Swordsmen in a row!

Seven smiley faces, looking very happy

Six little holy monks, chanting sutras

Five crazy sidekicks, screaming like a crazy fan

Ten Swordsmen in a row!

Four little skeletons, trying to be Batman

Three little cross-dressers, all for the yaoi

Two little blind bats, cannot see without their eyes

Ten swordsmen in a row!

One little mummy, roasting like a turkey

One little geisha, tottering on high heels

One pair of idiots dying together

TEN SOWRDSMEN IN A ROW!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Author's Note: I'll leave it to you to guess who's who ;p

Until the next Update!

-grin5-

mC


	9. Baby Enishi's Cackle

Author's Note: OHIYO! In this everyday madness called our LIFE, we all need a refreshing break! And for a refreshing break, MibuWolf presents the parody version to the Baby Bumblee Song! This goes out to Mystic Firefly and all those who have heard and sand camp songs

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A Kenshin Jingle

Baby Enishi's Cackles

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I'm kicking my Kenshin's puny butt,

Won't my One-san be proud of me

I'm kicking my Kenshin's puny butt

OOO! EEE! It's so puny

I'm not eating Kaoru's yucky cooking,

Won't my One-san be proud of me

I'm not eating Kaoru's yucky cooking

OOO! EEE! There's something black in there

I'm knocking over Hiko's sake bottles

Won't my One-san be proud of me

I'm knocking Hiko's sake bottles

OOO! EEE! It's empty :(

I'm lending Sanosuke money

Won't my One-san be proud of me

I'm lending Sanosuke money

OOO! EEE! Why is he always broke? O.o

I'm going to kill the Kenshin gumi

Won't my One-san be proud of me

I'm going to kill the Kenshin gumi

OOO! EEE! And scatter all their bones around

-Mwahahahahahahaha-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Doesn't look too good to me… :( but hell, I never head it in the first place! Argh… anyway… it's STILL a nice break from all that parodies about Shishi-o…

Who was Enishi addressing? Tomoe, his older sister, otherwise known as "One-san" in the Japanese language. Those who have read the manga or watched the OVA should know that Enishi is WAY obsessed with his sister. Too obsessed. Oh well.

Until the Next Update!

-grin5-

mC


End file.
